Rizing Sun
by McKennaBestGurl64801
Summary: In the world of Twilight (but very differnet lol) a mysterious force is threatening to take over the world and ruin Edward's chance at love! (oh noes :O) What happens next? Find out...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The introduction of da thret!

AN: Hey gurlz! Izz ya homegirl McKennaBestGurl64801 here w/ my 1th TWILIGHT FANIFICTION called Rizing sun! Constr8ctive criticsm only pl0x! BUt if ur a h8r fuk oof! If u don lik don red!1 thx to best fr1nd MEg4N for proofredin!

Hi. My Name is Edwrd Cullen, and I'm not like any other boy. I am, in fact, a vampire. But not just any vampite. I am the god of all vampitres.

Your probably are wondering how i got this way, and i should tell you before you read, it is quite a long and super duper interesting story, probably better than any other story ever written in the histry of ever.

It all started when I fell in love with McKenna, the most beautifull girl that ever lived and ever will live.

The moment I saw her i knew she was The One. SHe was so pretty. Waaaay prettier trhan BRIANNA at school, who's going out wiht Will (AN: fuck u Will, plz com back to me!1).

My sister alice did not lik me being wit other girls (she used to date me for a while before i met the love og my life.) but i didnt care about her. Fuck her, honestly. She's a total bitch baby, and everyone hated her, including McKenna.

One day i was doin some stuff, like brooding or whateva on the roof, when McKenna saw me and walked up to me. "Hey edward" she said smootly, giving me a kiss on the cheek. "How are you doin today, my luv?"

I was going to reply that i was feeling deprezzed as usual, but an otherwolrldly force took over my boddy. It used my mouth to spek words I didnt mean to say. "I feel like I should be hiding the fact that I write this, instead of just wearing it on my sleeve. I mean, ironic or not, I am writing a Twilight fanfiction. Just saying that physically hurts me. Why am I writing Twilight fanfiction? Why do I do things? Please stop this madness, Brendan. Stoooop thiiiiiis."

McKenna jumped back in suprise. "Edward what was that your scaring me."

The force that was controlling me went away." sorry mckenna. I dont know what cam over me. Please forgive me, please." "its okay" Mckenna said. "I forgibe ytou."

So I grabbed her hand, nd we wnt to lunch class together, where we would probably make out. I was stil worrieed about what just happened tho… It seems like something sinster is going on in Forks…

AN: Soooo... how was that? PLease rate my stry plz! Ill only update once i get 5 revues! McKennaBestGurl64801 OUT! Peace n blessings!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The seaward wearwolf!

AN: I know I never got 5 revews, but I had the ideas for this chater in my head for soooo long, i just coiuldn't help myself! I have noticed that there were a lot of typos in the 1st chapter, so my proof reader Meg4n has been fired ( because she's mean! ), and I'll try to keep typos to a minimum. Please forgive me if i slip up frpm time to time. Also in hind sight, it does seem like i came fof a bit aggresive in that last authors note, but please understnad i was only speaking to the h8ers that only hate and don't try to help. That being said; Hope you enjoy!

After school, McKenna and I visited Jacob in his log cabin in the woods. I didnt like Jacb all that much. He was way to "all up on" McKenna. Also he's a wearwolf, and I hate wearwolves with a flaming passion. Not to mention he wasnt even a normal wearwuld. He had gills. He was a rare breed of wearwof called a… SHARKWOLF!

But I didn't have time to worry about that asshole. I was to busi broodin about ehat happened earlier today. What was that mysteryous force that took over my mind. WHo the hell is Brendan? He sounds like a douche. And… what's… fanfiction? I'm so confused, but I don't kniw what to do, as i feel the rising sun burn my face. Mckenna must have noticed I have been brooding again, so she went over to be.

"Hey babe, you feelin okay?" she said concerndly.

"I'm never okay." I said, depressed. "But I'm even less okay than I usually am. That wierd voice that took over my head is confusing me.

…

"What?"

"McKenna, I love you moe than anything in the world, but you must be dumber than Jacob if you really believe that was me saying those things about 'fanfiction' and 'stooping the madness."

"... Did you just call me dumb?"

I only realised my terrible mistake once it was to late. "Wait Mckenna I"

"DID YOU JuST CalL JaCOb DUMB?!1"

"Im sorry please dont hate me"

I reached out to her, but she sliped out of my grip. Then… something terrible happened. She started thrashing around, then she stayed still, her hair covering her face. SHe rased her head, and i could see that her eyes were pure white. She spoke in the voice of a teenage boy, her once agelic vocal cords replaced by a nasaly, monotone voice.

"Wow, I think this love story is even worse than Twilight, and this character's even more of a bitch than Bella is. I've never been more proud."

McKenna looked around the forest.

"Though, I have to admit, the fact that I'm still doing this is disappointing. Surely, I have better things to do."

"NO!" Jackob screamed, rushing in to help McKenna. She turned her attention to both of us.

"Ah, you two. The two star-crossed lovers. How amusing." She started to laugh. "Okay, I'm sorry, I wanted to sound like some intimidating big bad, but… I'm just not gonna bother. Keep me in mind, though. I have big plans for both of you. Bye!"

The color returned to McKenna's eyes and she fainted. I piked her up and looked to jackob.

"What do we do noe?" I asked him, tears in my eyes.

"I have a safe place we can go." he replid, and we went togeter, McKenna still in my arms.

AN: Oh noes, McKenna is unconcious, and the mysterious force has addressed the boys directly. It seems like he knos them oersonally! What an interesting turn of eventz! What happens next? Find out next time! Thanks for readin! Please leave you critticsm in the comments! Peace and blessings! ;)


End file.
